dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Mallow
|birthplace = Park Ridge, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1969-present |status = Active |agent = AVO Talent Agency |website = Dave Mallow }}Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor. Biography Born in Park Ridge, Illinois, Mallow's father worked in radio and television and was a 30-year on-air veteran at Chicago's WGN. After graduating from Maine South High School, Mallow attained a BFA in Theater Arts from Drake University in 1970. After a successful 12-year career as a radio personality in the Midwestern United States and New York City, he moved to Los Angeles in 1984 to pursue a career in voice acting that has included commercials, film dubbing, looping, narration, audio books, radio plays and voice characterization in numerous video games, toys and cartoons. He provided the daily intros and various monsters for Saban Productions, including the benevolent 'Baboo' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Angemon, Gekkomon and Uppamon in Digimon: Digital Monsters and also is remembered for voicing Amarao in Digital Manga's FLCL, Herzog in the alternative reality game I Love Bees and Akuma in Street Fighter among numerous others. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Documentaries *''Akira: Production Report'' (1988) - Narrator, Toshiharu Mizutani, Mitsuo Iwata, Mitsunori Murata, Takashi Nakamura Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Party Guest 3, Cop 1, Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Dogtanian Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Additional Voices *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Villager (ep. 1), Hawker (ep. 2), Cross Thug (ep. 3), Villager (ep. 3), Prisoner with Glasses (ep. 4), God's Army Patrol Leader (ep. 6) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Frankie, Benjamin Brown *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Mao-Mao (Oolong), Pilaf, Shu (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - The Bear/Prince (ep. 9), Hero (ep. 14), Chemist (ep. 15), Josephine's Brother #3 (ep. 16), The Prince (ep. 18), King Grizzlebeard (ep. 20), Owl/Prince (ep. 30), The Peasant (ep. 31), The Fox (ep. 32), Wilhelm (ep. 37), Other Lumberjack's Son (ep. 38), The Fox (ep. 44), Chick 1 (ep. 44), Additional Voices *''Zillion'' (1987) - Silo Complex Commander (ep. 2), Soldier 2 (ep. 3), NOZA Computer (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Sayaka's Father (ep. 4), Policeman (ep. 6) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Hōji Sadojima, Jinei Udō, Gasuke (ep. 2), Yamada (ep. 3), Activist (ep. 4), Robber (ep. 18), Gonzo (ep. 21), Assistant Locomotive Driver (ep. 22), Soldier (ep. 36), Thief (ep. 43) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Gas Station Manager (ep. 17), Yasuhiko Tachiki (ep. 18), Galerie Owner (ep. 19), Reporter B (ep. 19) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Gene's Father (eps. 2 & 25), Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep. 3), Space Race Announcer (eps. 9-11), Space Race Official B (ep. 11), Mine Worker (ep. 13), Tournament Announcer (ep. 18), Tournament Official (ep. 18), Prison Security System (ep. 22), Prisoner (ep. 22), Tendo King's Overseer (ep. 24) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Bounty Hunter 3 (ep. 3), Sheriff's Office Clerk (ep. 6), Man (ep. 6), Sandsteamer Conductor (ep. 7), Morgan's Henchman #1 (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Narrator, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Numemon, Gekomon, Chuumon (ep. 10), Nanimon (ep. 27) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Lord Matsuzaka (ep. 3) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Tsubumon, Upamon, Pegasusmon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon, Gekomon *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Yanaoka *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Hikari Homura (Leon) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Chief Cabinet Secretary, Grani, Geckomon, Vilemon (ep. 5), Allomon (ep. 6), Teacher (ep. 7), Man (ep. 16), News Anchor (ep. 16), News Anchor (ep. 22), Helicopter Pilot (ep. 23), Police (ep. 23) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Slade *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Chief Monkey *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - News Anchor (ep. 6), Mask Maker (eps. 7 & 13), Hooligan C (ep. 8), Thomas Park (ep. 11), Shogun's Informant A (ep. 12), Thug A (ep. 14), Casino Security Guard C (ep. 15), Researcher B (ep. 15) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Race Track Announcer (ep. 10) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hoki, Additional Voices *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Sunny Boy, Cicada, Guild Watcher #3 (ep. 2), Silvana Observation Deck Officer (eps. 5-8), Goliath XO (ep. 8), Casino Royale Dealer (ep. 8) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Yopopo, Kikuropu, Pokkeiro, Cut N' Paste (ep. 31) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kensei Muguruma, Kaien Shiba (eps. 153-366), Additional Voices *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Oshaberi Ichiemon, Ryuu (ep. 13), Officer #2 (ep. 14), Lord Tamoto (eps. 16-17), Penta (ep 22), Additional Voices *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Announcer (ep. 34) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Stadium Announcer *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Gran Kingdom Captain (ep. 18), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 22), Tonto's Father (ep. 32), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 33), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 36), Scientist (ep. 44) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Anti-Spiral *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Kōzō Etō, Seiichirō Miyoshi, Teacher (ep. 2), Teacher B (ep. 4), Businessman (ep. 9), Cameraman (ep. 9), Kiyo Boskovich (ep. 9), Conductor C (ep. 18), Old Spectator (ep. 21), Driver (ep. 23) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Rev Dravise, Emcee, Cameraman, Staff Member (ep. 7), Bison (ep. 24) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Golgius *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Yuwa Tokui, Medic (ep. 8), Press (ep. 9), Horiguchi (eps. 10 & 12), Press (ep. 10), Newscaster (ep. 12), Sniper Team 3 Leader (ep. 12), Police Chief (ep. 16), Director (ep. 17), Soldier (ep. 22) OVAs & Specials *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Blackbird 6, Narrator, Tech 2, Computer Voice, Male Newscaster 2 (Harmony Gold Dub) *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Commander Amarao *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Kamaitachi, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Derek Wildstar *''Lensman'' (1984) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) **LaVerne Thorndyke (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Louis (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Mao-Mao (Oolong) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Heart, Colonel, Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Northern Province Tech, Underground Tech 2 *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Farmer 2, Lunarian Court 1, Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Yograth, Earth Hangar Tech 2, Soldier Giving Invitation, Sim Tech *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Dr. David Livesay *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Mao-Mao (Oolong), Pilaf, Shu, General Blue (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1988) - Tombo's Friend 1, Dirigible Captain (Streamline Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Pero *''Redline'' (2009) - Announcer *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Mouse Patron (Bang Zoom! Dub) Voice Direction *Honeybee Hutch *Noozles *The Return of Dogtanian Writer *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Noozles *Ox Tales *The Return of Dogtanian *The Swiss Family Robinson External Links *Dave Mallow at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Dave Mallow on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions